


The Chronicles of Team Punk

by Vitaminplance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Garrison trio, Gen, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, I love my nerdy children, slight Plance, team punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitaminplance/pseuds/Vitaminplance
Summary: Hunk and Pidge are like peanut butter and jelly, two peas in a pod, they are- I think you get the idea. To helping each other with the wonders of science to frantically discussing about crushes, these two have been and always will be there for each other.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	The Chronicles of Team Punk

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is dedicated to my best friend in the whole universe. Thanks for being the Hunk to my Pidge. :)

The bright Garrison cafeteria lights reflected off of his glasses. The small boy was all alone and Hunk couldn't help, but to feel bad for him. He never really had a chance to talk to Pidge even though he was the team's communication officer. Pidge always seemed to be holed up in his dorm. Hunk decided today's the day he will befriend the quiet boy. Everybody deserves a friend.

Hunk approached the empty table where Pidge was quickly typing away on his laptop. "Hey there!"

His small frame jumped and his amber eyes nervously met Hunk's.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Pidge didn't respond. "Well um... I was wondering if you would like to sit at my table?"

Pidge leaned over to look past Hunk to see the table in question. Lance was sitting there balancing a spoon on his pointy nose. Once he noticed he was being watched he waved enthusiastically to Pidge. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm fine here." Pidge meekly replied. "Would it be better if we moved to your table?" Hunk's innocent voice inquired.

It looked like Pidge was thinking of a million ways of how to say no, but he sighed and finally accepted Hunk's offer. 

"Hey Lance! Bring our stuff over here, this is our new table!"

~

Garrison classes were incredibly stressful, but some of them Hunk got a good amount of enjoyment out of. One class in particular was aerospace engineering. Pidge was also in that class, but the boy never made any effort to converse with Hunk. He would have thought sitting at the same lunch table for the past two weeks would have led to Pidge opening up more. Today the teacher was talking about a partner project, so he wished to any god out there that he would be partnered with Pidge. 

"Our next group will be Cadet Garrett and Cadet Gunderson."

A bright smile flashed upon Hunk's face and he turned around in his seat to face Pidge. Even though Pidge was in the back of the classroom he could still tell that the boy couldn't care less. Hunk's heart sunk a little, but he was determined to get Pidge to smile today.

"Everybody get with your partner and come up with a plan for your structure by the end of class."

Hunk made his way towards Pidge's seat and pulled up an extra chair. "Hey there Pidge, how are you doing today?"

"Fine."

"Did you get a good night's sleep?"

"Yes"

"Are you excited for this project?"

"Sure."

Alright this conversation was going nowhere, if it wasn't even considered a conversation. Hunk grew quiet as he thought of a way to get Pidge to open up even just a little bit.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in his head. "What's your favorite kind of cookie?"

Everybody loves cookies! Well if they are able to process gluten properly Hunk supposed and if they aren't allergic to-

"Peanut butter."

Hunk could not believe his luck. "Well lucky for you, my mom sent me a care package this morning with a dozen peanut butter cookies."

"...Really?" His amber eyes started to get brighter and if Hunk squinted he could just barely see a trace of a smile.

"You betcha! Would you like a couple?

"You wouldn't mind?" Pidge started nervously fidgeting with his hair. Must be a nervous tick Hunk thought.

"Of course I wouldn't mind. That's why I offered silly goose!"

HE SMILED! Hunk couldn't believe his eyes. He did it! Hunk quickly got the peanut butter cookies out of his backpack and gave them to Pidge.

His delicate fingers opened the box and popped a cookie in his mouth. "This is really good!" Pidge said with a mouthful of cookie.

Hunk chuckled "I'm glad you like them! I'll make sure to tell my mom." He saw Pidge eyeballing the box once he finished his cookie.

"You could have as many as you want." With that confirmation Pidge snatched another delicable peanut butter cookie from the box.

~ 

"Hunk would you rather eat your own leg or Lance's leg?"

"Pidge what is wrong with you?"

"Lance, you are the one who wanted to play would you rather."

Hunk, Pidge, and Lance were in the Castle's 'living room' relaxing, while the rest of the Voltron crew were doing their own thing.

"I would have to say I would rather eat my own leg because I could never do that to Lance." Hunk placed his hand on Lance's shoulder.

"Thanks buddy, you are truly an angel." Lance wiped his eyes in his usual dramatic flare.

"Alright fine, it's your turn Lance." Pidge sighed. These boys were too much for her sometimes.

"Okay..hmm.. oh! Pidge, would you rather kiss me or Hunk?"

Pidge's face began to heat up with a pink glow. "Of course you would ask that question."

"Seems like someone is avoiding the question." Lance teased. 

"Well Hunk is like a brother to me, so that would be weird and..."

"Does that mean you would rather kiss me?" Hunk could be wrong, but he thought he saw a glimmer of excitement in those blue eyes.

"Er well, no. This is a stupid game anyways. I have some updates for Green I have to work on." With that she scurried off into the direction of the Green Lion's hanger. 

"What did I do?"

"Oh boy Lance."

~

Pidge didn't show up for dinner, which wasn't that uncommon, but with today's events the action did worry Hunk a little. He made his way to the Green Lion's hanger with a bowel of dinner goo in his hand. 

"Pidge? I got some dinner for you!" He called out into her hanger. 

"Over here!" He couldn't see Pidge, but he tried to go where he heard her voice.

Once he finally found her, he saw that she was organizing her mini lab that she created not to long ago.

"Thanks for the food Hunk, you're a lifesaver."

"Would you mind if I hung around for a little bit?"

"Of course not! Dude you don't even have to ask anymore." Pidge smiled and began to dig into her dinner.

They sat in peaceful silence for a while until Hunk had come up with a way to ask his question. "So about earlier today, did Lance make you uncomfortable? Because I can assure you he never meant to make you feel that way, it's just you know Lance-"

"Hunk, you are rambling as almost as bad as I do." Pidge interrupted. "Look, I did feel a bit uncomfortable and flustered, but it's not really Lance's fault. I mean technically it is because- you know what I better stop myself before I go into a whole rambly rant."

Pidge took a deep breath to compose herself. "Hunk I trust you and you are one of my best friends in this universe and the next. So, that is why I'm entrusting you with this very personal information." Pidge took another deep breath.

"I have a crush on Lance."

The room was deafening quiet.

"Um... Hunk you are kinda freaking me out here, please say something."

Once the information fully processed in Hunk's head, he leapt out of his seat to grab Pidge. He spun her around and exclaimed how he knew since the Garrison that Lance and Pidge were made for each other. "You guys always bickered like an cute old married couple and-"

"Hunk the food goo!" In his excited fervor he forgot Pidge had a bowel of food goo in her hand. That was now on the floor.

"Whoops, I'll get you another."

Pidge giggled. "It's fine you big teddy bear." Once he put her down she held out her small fist.

"Promise you won't tell anybody."

"As your best friend, I solemnly swear not to tell a soul." Hunk was usually really bad at keeping secrets, but this one was the exception. 

Hunk's large hand gently fist bumped Pidge's for their form of a pinky promise.

"Team Punk!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3


End file.
